Together
by Horseyluv199
Summary: Modern AU hicstrid. Astrid has been bullied all her life and abused by her father. one day that all changes with... him. Will they ever prove to everyone that they are not useless?. DIS-CONTINUED. bad summary good story. read if you want. rated T because im paranoid. no swearning
1. finally found a friend

Modern AU. A girl named Astrid who has been bullied all her life and has an abusive father. that girl is me and I'm here telling my story on how that all changed one day. Hicstid fluff

As usual I walked into class, sat by myself in a corner alone and begun my work. Mum told me all the other kids were jealous of my brains, but that isn't true. At this school brains don't matter, only strength and muscle. I had none of that. I started wondering what it would be like if I wasn't born but I was interrupted from my thoughts by the main bully, Snotlout, he was just going about his daily routine of telling me I'm useless, scrawny and Weak. One day I will prove him wrong one day I will show him I'm not useless and I will make him pay for all the years he has picked on me. But for now I will just put up with it, besides the worse he treats me the more pain he will feel when that time does come. When I got home I decided to look up my family history because my dad is huge and strong so why did I turn out like this? Maybe I got it from my mum but I've never met her, she died in childbirth. That's the reason why my father ignores me, he blames me for he death, but it wasn't my fault! So when I looked up my history I found something I found… my mother, she was beautiful and looked so much like me. I kept digging and found she worked every day and night trying to make peace in the world. I pledged to myself to follow in her footsteps and make dad proud. I open my eyes and I was in a white room and I figured it was a dream until I saw my mum; yeah this defiantly is a dream. She spoke and said, Astrid, you have a very special gift; don't ever think you are useless. I responded saying, but how do I get this gift, what is it, are you really h- stop with the questions they will all be answered eventually, she said. But then I woke up, mum…. MUM COME BACK I screamed and dad came into the room telling me to be quiet. At school I kept thinking of that dream and couldn't focus on my work. At recess Snotlout wanted to fight me, to publicly embarrass me and because he feels enjoyment in beating me up. I wanted to say no so badly but my pride stopped me so I said yes. At the fight I prepared myself for the pain. When I threw a punch I closed my eyes waiting for the laughing and the kick but nothing, I slowing open my eyes and find the new kid in front of me, I gathered information around me and came to the conclusion that he fought Snotlout and saved me. I stood and stared for a minute. He was so handsome, with his crystal green eyes and flowing auburn hair…. Don't get distracted I got back to reality and thanked him and he said no problem, hey want to come over to my house this afternoon. My heart fluttered at this and I immediately accepted. As he was walking away I asked him hey what's your name? And he said my name is hiccup, and yours? I'm Astrid I replied, well nice meeting you Astrid. And he continued walking and as he left, I relised something, I liked this guy. I mean really really like him. But do I love him?. That afternoon I went to his house and when I rang the doorbell he answered saying, follow me. I followed him into the woods asking where are we go- I was stopped mid-sentence by the most beautiful landscape, there was animals everywhere all living in harmony, the waterfalls sound was peaceful and relaxing. This was heaven. Wow…. Was all I could say. He smiled but his smile turned into a frown when I asked him why he got me away from his house as quick as possible and that's when he told me….. he said that his parents were abusive and didn't care about him. So I told him about my dad and we both smiled. I felt like I could do anything right now. This was amazing. The girl who has been alone all her life has finally found a friend. The boy who no one cared for finally found a friend.


	2. I love you

Chapter 2 begin

As I walked home from his house that afternoon I started to feel Different. I think its love, but how will I ever tell him? Since he showed me the waterfall we became the best of friends, going to each other's house nearly every day. Our relationship as friends had gotten so strong it was like we were willing to do anything for each other. Everything had gotten better at school because all the pretty popular girls asked him out, but he rejected them, for me. The bullies left me alone because he wasn't buff, but he could sure throw a punch. I wish I could say the same for our parents. They only got worse over time. My dad has started forgetting to feed me, the worst part is, and it's sometimes intentional. His parents have started to hit him. We were at the cove (what we named the beautiful place we found before) when we started chatting about our parents. Eventually we decided we couldn't take it anymore and would runaway tonight. The plan was that we were going to grab our stuff run out here and leave. I got home grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. We met up at the cove and ran as far as we could. We were deep into the woods and so I said "hey this looks like a good place to settle down and sleep" he agreed. I was awoken in the morning by a dog sitting next to hiccup. This dog was jet black and huge, I relised this was a pit bull the most feared dog of all. Rumor says he can eat people's limbs whole. I shivered at this thought and said shakily Hii-cc-up back away slowly. And he replied with, it's ok he is my friend I woke up to him sitting down with me and acting domestic. He can do this giant toothless smile so I named him toothless. I laughed, really toothless. Bad naming abilities obviously run in the family. I was referring to his name. He laughed but then said hey, look at what we found and started walking off so I quickly followed him and saw and saw a blue and yellow bull dog. They were a lot less scary than pit bulls but still very dangerous. When I looked at it I saw the blue and yellow fur and I felt a connection. A bond, like we would do anything for each other even though we just met. I asked him if he felt this with toothless and he said yes. We were getting to know our new best friends when they suddenly bolted and we sprinted after them until we got to our camp and we saw a man in our camp with a knife. We were scared and didn't know what to do, but the dogs had our backs and cornered the man. We began questioning him. Why are you here and why do you have a knife. He said he was chopping vegetables in his home when he heard talking and came to see. This was obviously a lie because there wasn't a home for miles and that was a very large knife. I was going to continue but hiccup beat me to it saying, tell us the truth NOW. He finally gave in and said there was a reward for finding you. Why do you have a knife then I said and he answered with, it mentioned on the note you may not be willing to go so I took a knife thinking I could threaten you into coming. I could hear hiccup sighing from next to me what should we do he asked if we let him go then he will tell everyone where we are and we can't afford that, but we can't just take him with us. An Idea popped into my head, hiccup I have an idea and that is? He said, how about we tell him what life was like for us. I mean the guy has to have a heart in there somewhere and plus when he hears our stories he won't tell our locations because of sympathy. It's worth a try right? .yeah I guess you're right, he turned to the man and said at home I was abused by my father and mother he put quite shortly not wanting to bring back the memories, then I came in and said my father ignores me and blames me for the death of my mother. He starves me and was beginning to hit me. He stared at us blankly and said you're probably right because the reward was coming from the government not your parents. I believe you and I won't tell anyone he said with sincerity. The dogs backed up meaning they believed him. Okay you can go but remember don't tell. The man nodded and left. There was an awkward silence for what felt like hours until hiccup said well at least the government like circuses. I laughed, I love it how he can make a sarcastic comment about anything. Then I relised I have to tell him. I went over and sat next to him and said hiccup I think…. I love you and before I could even blink he gave me a hug and said Astrid, I love you too.


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE: alright so as some you have noticed, I have not been too good on making paragraphs and other things so I am looking for a beta. I don't have an updating pattern and you can take as long as you like. If you are interested PM me. I am hoping to have a beta before the next chapter is released.**


End file.
